White Knight
by RaiLei
Summary: [oneshot] When Kairi ends up in Twilight Town, what if she ran into some of the more colourful inhabitants there . . . [SxK] “Kid police... that’s funny. Do you arrest people then?”


---

Kairi moaned as she felt something connect with her side – was it a foot? No, no, it felt like a hand. Wait . . . a hand? She felt the hands wrap around her small form, jostling her back and forth slightly until she was resting against something hard. She wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to see what was going on around her – but, she found herself unable to do so.

"So tired,"

It felt like her body was falling away into the darkness, unable to break through the surface and wake up. She furled her eyebrows in confusion, trying desperately to remember what had happened . . .

Pluto had come to her . . .

Then, that man had shown up, talking about Sora.

She escaped into a kaleidoscope of colours . . .

She struggled for the exit – it was right there!

Then . . . and then . . .

_What did happen?_

Kairi thought she heard someone chuckle before she slipped away in unconsciousness.

That laugh was the last thing she heard as darkness over took her.

---

"She's not from around here, y'know? What's with all these outsiders, anyways? First, there was that kid with the key and those weird companions of his, and now this girl . . . y'know? What're we going do with her, Seifer?"

Seifer cast his teal green eyes over at the male behind him. "We wait for her to wake up, question her and then we dispose ourselves of her."

"Dispose of her how? Are we going to lock her up in the Twilight Mansion? That'd get rid of her quickly, y'know?"

"Instant Annilation."

Seifer shook his head at Raijin and Fuujin's ideas. "Raijin, that's evil. You don't stick girls in that haunted mansion – they don't survive. Well, except for Fuujin –"

"Cakewalk."

"Exactly," Seifer laughed, shaking his head. "We do I said, wait for her to wake up, question and get rid of her. We'll give her to the chicken wuss and his friends – they got rid of that other outsider."

Fuujin nodded, heading towards the small alcove of forestry located outside of Tram Common. Seifer followed after Fuujin quickly, Raijin tailing after them.

"We're taking her to the tree house? That's **_our_** hangout, y'know! Seifer, you said it was _Displinary Committee_ Only, y'know."

"Shut up," Fuujin snapped, roughly grabbing at the rope ladder.

Seifer laughed, jostling the red haired girl so that she was slung over his shoulder, his hand resting on her back to keep her in place. Casting a glance at the pink clad girl to make sure she was secured against him, stared up the rope ladder after Fuujin.

"Like she could do any damage, she's knocked out," Seifer said, looking down at Raijin. "If you're not coming, go home Rai."

"Whiner."

"Shut up Fuujin. I'm not a whiner, y'know."

Fuujin shrugged, disappearing into the tree house. Seifer laughed, climbing up onto the tree houses' balcony as well. Raijin grumbled something incoherently, but climbed up after Fuujin and Seifer anyways.

"So, what are we going to do with her, we can't just sit and wait, she might be dead, y'know?"

Seifer slipped Kairi off his shoulder, placing her in one of the fold up chairs. "I don't think she's dead, Raijin. She's breathing." Seifer rolled his eyes, kneeling down in front of Kairi's small form, his eyes piercing her closed eyelids.

"Hey you, girl. Wake up." Kairi didn't respond, making Seifer growl in annoyance. Reaching out, he lightly hit her shoulder. "I said; wake up!"

Kairi moaned, her eyebrows coming together in confusion. "Stop it Sora."

"Sora?" Seifer muttered, pulling on the edges of his black hat. "It's Seifer – don't know any Sora. Now, wake up." He hit her a little rougher on her shoulder.

Kairi jolted, stirring from the impact. Her eyes shot open, looking around her with wide eyes and confusion at the three people were standing around her.

"Where am I?"

Seifer glared at the girl – she was a strange one. "Twilight Town."

"He's not chasing me? I escaped him? Kairi let out a sign of relief. "Who are you all? I'm Kairi."

Seifer ignored her last question, looking intently at her. "Who was chasing you – this Sora person?"

Kairi shook her ahead. "No, he didn't tell me his name. He had flaming red hair and a black trench coat. Hey – how do you know about Sora? Have you seen him . . .?"

Seifer shook his head, ignoring the ploy to get their names. "There's no Sora here, you mentioned him before you woke up."

Kairi nodded with a sigh. "Oh . . . okay. Um, how did I get here?"

"You don't know?" Kairi shook her head. "Well . . ."

"_Che, no one can beat me in a Struggle." Seifer gloated, swinging the blue foam bat around._

"_Instant Annilation,"_

"_Not even Setzer, y'know."_

"_Heh, show off."_

_Seifer's eyes narrowed as he heard a sound off to the left. He quickly turned around, his trench coat fanning out as he did so. A red haired girl appeared, her back towards them as she stared at a swirling portal in front of her. The girl continued to back away in a defensive stance as the portal continued to shrink smaller._

"_What the hell is that?"_

"_That's a girl, y'know."_

_Seifer glared at him._

"_Idiot," Fuujin shook her head._

_Raijin glared at her. "He asked what it was, y'know."_

"_I know it's a girl," Seifer shook his head, laughing. "I mean that thing she came out of – she's an outsider."_

"_Witch."_

"_Witches aren't real, y'know." Raijin shrugged, placing his hands behind his head and watching the red haired girl. "Whatever it was, it's gone now, y'know?"_

_Kairi sighed, seeing the black portal disappear – he couldn't follow her now. But, Pluto . . . where was he? Turning, Kairi noticed that the yellow dog wasn't anywhere._

_She was surrounded by brown, everything was brown._

_Then she noticed them. There were three of them. Their leader seemed to be the one in the black hat, and following him were what she presumed to be his lackeys; the menacing female and the brawny male._

"_What's going on? Aah!"_

_A sharp pain came to her forehead, was someone trying to connect with her again? She winced at the pain, bringing a hand up to her forehead. Kairi's knees buckled, sending her crashing to the hot cement beneath her._

"You knocked me out!"

Seifer laughed, but shook his head. "I don't hit girls."

"That's good . . ." Kairi trailed off. She had no clue what to say. "So . . . who are you all? I already told you my name."

"_Kairi, Kairi, Kairi_," Seifer mumbled, circling her, much to her annoyance. "If you must know, I'm Seifer and that's Raijin and Fuujin."

"We're the Displinary Committee, y'know."

Kairi nodded. "Displinary Committee, eh? So, what do you guys do?"

"We keep the order here in Twilight Town and displine those who don't follow the rules."

"So, you're all bullies?"

Seifer glared at her. "No, we're not."

"Then, what would you call it?"

"We just keep people in order."

"Like kid police, y'know?"

Seifer groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. Fuujin rolled her eyes, hitting Raijin. Kairi laughed, muffling her laughs with her hand.

"Kid police . . . that's funny. Do you arrest people then?"

Seifer glared at the laughing teen, but found his lips curling up in a smile. "It's not funny, Kairi. We don't arrest people; we beat them in Struggle matches."

"Struggle?"

"Seifer's the champ, y'know!"

"Undefeated."

Kairi nodded, laughing with a glint in her eyes. Kairi grinned widely, shooting up, clapping her hands together. "Can I play Struggle?"

"You're a girl."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "I'm well aware of that. But, that shouldn't mean I can't play. You have no idea the things that I've done. I do believe that I can hold my own."

Seifer grinned. "I do believe that we have a feisty one here."

Fuujin laughed and Raijin grinned. "Seifer, you should fight her, y'know."

Kairi nodded in agreement, standing on her tip toes to look at him better. "That is, unless you're scared to lose to a girl."

Seifer shook his head. "Like I would lose to a girl like you. What do you say, we do this now?"

Kairi grinned as Seifer took her challenge. She spun around on her heel, until she was facing him again. She placed one hand on her waist, and with her other hand, bopped him lightly on the nose. "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."

Seifer laughed, throwing his head back. "I like you already, you act just like Fuujin. Get ready for your doom – let's take her to the sandlot."

Fuujin nodded, leaving the tree house soundlessly. Raijin followed after Fuujin, saying that there was no way that Seifer could ever lose to a girl. Kairi bit back a laugh – she'd see about that!

---

"And those are the rules."

Kairi nodded absently, swinging the foam bat around in front of her.

Agility and Speed; that's what it came down too.

"Ready to go, Seifer?"

The blonde nodded, swinging his bat. "Yes, let's see what you've got. Raijin, Fuujin, place your bets."

"Instant Annilation."

"Five minutes top, y'know."

Kairi smirked; such little faith they had!

'_Just remember Kai, place your feet apart; one in front of the other. By doing this, you'll have a faster launch time.'_

'_Make sure you rush out and greet your opponent, ya? It will catch 'em off guard.'_

'_People attack in patterns! Get it down and you'll win, no sweat!'_

Kairi nodded, remembering what Tidus, Wakka and Selphie had told her.

"Ready?" Fuujin called, hands in the air. "GO!"

Kairi stood still, her eyes watching Seifer carefully as he stood across from her. The blonde also watched Kairi's movements, waiting for the female to move and leave herself defenseless.

"Come on already – someone move, y'know?"

Seifer growled, getting annoyed with the red haired female. Kairi grinned – she was wearing him down, he was starting to loose his patience.

"What; don't tell me you're paralyzed with fear," Seifer taunted, circling widely around her.

"Nope, I'm not paralyzed," Kairi said, winking at him. "Just you wait."

Kairi gripped her foam bat tight, before whirling around to face Seifer, lunging quickly at him. Seifer blinked as Kairi whirled around to face him, her foam bat at the ready, her hits hitting him swiftly and rapidly. Kairi grinned as her bat connected with Seifer once more, this felt good – it was a good way to get rid of your anger. Seifer staggered back from her hits, this female attacked just like Fuujin! Kairi _looked_ sweet and innocent,_ but_ she could pack a punch.

He let Kairi continue to beat him, as this wasn't a timed battle; just a normal, street brawl. Last one standing wins. If Kairi continued to hit him with his much vigor, she'd run out of strength quickly. Then, he could easily win. His eyes calculated Kairi's movements, and getting her attack pattern down, ended up being able to parry some of her attacks.

"Ah," Kairi yelped.

One of her black shoelaces had come undone, making her trip. Seifer smirked at the opening, swinging his bat out to hit her rapidly, but shot his arm out instead to catch her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Kairi grabbed his arm – it was muscular, she noticed – to right herself. Grinning manically, Kairi surged forward, kissing him lightly on the lips before she pulled away. She laughed lightly as she danced away from the blonde, his expression was priceless. Seifer shook his head, growling as he glared at the red haired girl.

"What was that for?"

Kairi shrugged. "Saving me."

Clapping interrupted Seifer's comeback. The two teens – along with Raijin and Fuujin – turned to look at the intrusion. A black clad male stood at the far end of the Struggle ring, his red head contrasting with his black cloak. Kairi gasped as she looked at him, hey eyes widening as she backed away slowly. Seifer noticed Kairi going rigid in front him as she started to back up. Starting forward, glaring at the outsider, he stopped at Kairi's side, placing an arm around her shoulders as he crushed her against his side.

"What – what do you want, Axel?"

Kairi's voice wavered; Seifer cast a questionable look down at her and at the new outsider. He glared at him – what was with all these outsiders lately? He shook his head, swinging his foam bat experimentally. Raijin and Fuujin appeared like always at his side, fists ready to fight.

"Is all this necessary, Kairi? I thought you loved me."

Seifer stiffened beside Kairi. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Kairi shook her head. "He just wants my heart," she didn't bother expanding on that fact. "But, he can't have it."

"Can't have it?" Axel shot out, his eyes narrowing. "I will have it."

"Screw this," Seifer muttered under his breath, pushing Kairi to Raijin. "Watch her."

Raijin nodded, grasping Kairi's waist and held her tightly to him. Kairi yelled at him to let go, struggling against his unmovable bonds – Seifer couldn't fight Axel! Axel laughed, bringing out a gloved hand, snapping his fingers together. Kairi's eyes widened, she knew what that meant – he'd done it before on the Destiny Islands.

_Time Froze. _

Seifer froze, a few feet in front of Axel, his bat raised. Fuujin was behind him, running to catch up with her fan unfolding as she went. Raijin had Kairi wrapped in his arms, her body held tightly against his torso. Kairi struggled, she was trapped, _literally_.

"Come on Princess, let's go home. Your castle is awaiting you."

Kairi struggled more in Raijin's bonds as Axel closed the distance in between them, his hand brushing across her cheek.

"Let's go."

Smoothly, he grasped Raijin's hand, forcing them apart. Kairi collapsed heavily to the ground, a small yell erupting as the cement rushed up to meet her. She groaned as Axel's cloak swished in front of her, as he knelt down to grasp her shoulders. Kairi shook her head at his movement, tearing her gaze up at him as she scrambled away from him. Picking herself up off the ground, she whirled around, fixing her gaze on Seifer. She quickly crossed the distance between them – her footsteps making little noise – and grasped his arm, looking briefly back at Axel who was calmly strolling towards her.

"Please wake up, please help me."

Axel smirked, stopping behind her. His hand snaked out, grasping her waist and pulled her towards him. Kairi glared at him as his other hand covered her mouth, her body held tightly against him.

"Screaming will do nothing for you. If you come quietly, I won't kill the blonde and his friends."

Kairi slumped against him and Axel's hand fell from her mouth. "Don't hurt them – don't hurt Seifer – and I'll come quietly."

"Done,"

Axel let Kairi go, quickly grasping her hand tightly in his. She was a sneaky one; he couldn't let her escape him once more. Axel raised his other hand, summoning the power of darkness, a portal swirling into existence around them.

"Good call, princess. Good call," Axel mused, pulling Kairi into the portal with him.

Kairi sighed, looking back at the frozen sandlot. "I'm sorry Seifer . . . forgive me."

Then, the darkness swallowed her up, forcing her off into another world, far from Twilight Town. As soon as the dark portal had disappeared, time unfroze, bringing life back to normal. Seifer lurched forward, stumbling to the ground. Fuujin stopped in front of him, her fan unfolded and raised back for an attack.

"She's gone."

Kairi! Seifer shot up, narrowing his eyes as he looked around. The red heads were gone . . . he stole Kairi! He punched a fist into his hand.

"I'm sorry . . . I couldn't save you," he seethed, turning to Raijin and Fuujin. "Be on the lookout for any of those guys – especially him; Axel – and destroy them."

Fuujin and Raijin nodded at Seifer's words, the three making there way back to their tree house located outside of Tram Common.

He'd find Kairi, he'd wait for her.

Then, he'd kill anyone who stood in his way.

Kairi . . . she was his.

And his alone.

---

A/N: I don't think anyone's done this pairing before . . . but, hooray for crack pairings!  
This would never work in the game, but like that matters!


End file.
